


Mou Ichido

by UglyTunaSandwich



Series: Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Confessions, Degradation, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Rope Bondage, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: Would it really be so scary?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101638
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Mou Ichido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersinpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/gifts).



> i dont have much to say this time. i'll have to say it at the end cause spoilers lol

_Omi…_

Atsumu’s voice creeps in through the back door of his mind. It’s silent at first, carefully making its nest.

_Omiomi_ …

It finds him in his bed, wrapping its hands around his throat and claiming him. 

_Omiomiomi_ …

Usually stern, he finds it easy to submit to it. It roams every part of his home. It lays waste to all that was there before. He is left with nothing. No land, no possessions to his name. 

If Atsumu destroys, Sakusa takes. He takes the clothes off his back. The air out his lungs. He takes everything that he knows and is. 

As Kita catches himself in his hand, he comes to an acute revelation. 

He is fucked. 

– – – 

Sakusa replaced the ice pack on Atsumu’s back, watching him tense when the coolness met the surface of his skin. 

“How are you feeling?” Sakusa asked gently, rubbing his thumb in small circles on Atsumu’s thigh.

“Terrible,” Atsumu shot back, raising his head from the pillow beneath him. The pillow that wasn’t beneath his hips when Kita fucked him. 

“I said I was sorry.”

“Oh yer so right, all the pain went away. Thanks, Omi.”

Sakusa leaned over to be level with Atsumu to face him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. He gave a small peck to the top of his head. 

“And _I_ need to be alone right now.” Atsumu turned his head away from him in a dramatic huff. 

Sakusa sighed and rose from the bed. If Atsumu wanted to be a brat, then so be it. “Well I guess that kills the whole–”

“Who said that?” Atsumu whirled his head around at breakneck speed. 

“Well I didn’t–”

“Stop puttin’ words in my mouth.”

Sakusa gave a wicked smile. “Well I _could_ –”

“Get out!” Atsumu gave a futile attempt at throwing a pillow at him, dismayed to see it caught. “You damned succubus!”

“Well actually, I’d be an incu–”

“I don’t care!”

Sakusa laughed at the outburst, and the hilarious display of Atsumu scrambling to grab another pillow right outside of his reach. “But you’re serious? Truly?”

“Yeah, why lie?”

“I just wanted to be sure, that’s all.”

“Yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi, I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with you and Kita Shinsuke sometime in the, hopefully, near future. Was that sure enough for you, or did ya want a notarized document?”

Sakusa’s mouth turned downward in a deep frown. “You’re annoying.”

“I love you, too,”

“Tch.” Sakusa walked back over to Atsumu, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. “I’m going to go make you some lunch.” Atsumu hummed in agreement and laid back down. Sakusa found himself preparing a small platter for Atsumu, warily eyeing his phone as he moved between each step. It’d been almost a week since their...encounter, as Atsumu would call it. Since their threesome, as Sakusa would correct him. 

The man parted without much to say, agreeing that it was enjoyable, and that he’d be open to one more time. It was simple. Kita was a simple man with simple needs. Everything was simple. He said yes. Simple simple simple. So why the fuck did Sakusa find it so hard to just _text_ him?

What was there to say? He’s had his fair share of “encounters” in the past, but they didn’t invoke the same emotion in him. The same– no. That’s not happening. It’s still new. Everything was new and it felt good, of course he’d have thoughts like that. He wondered if Atsumu had them, too. If Kita did. 

Sakusa groaned in exasperation. It was _one_ text. He already said yes. What was the big deal? Maybe he should call. One does not simply text asking to sleep with someone. Okay, wait, he did that with Atsumu, but that was different. This is Kita. _Kita._ This is different, but for some reason, some things felt the same. How long does it take for endorphins to completely leave your bloodstream? He’d have to ask Shirabu sensei during his next physical. 

Sakusa washed his hands of any lingering stickiness or residue from the food. One text. That was all it was. 

– – – 

As Sakusa moans into Kita’s mouth while Atsumu works on deep throating him, he is convinced that that one text was worth it. Any continuation was cut off by Kita’s tongue invading him, almost aggressively so. Was he agitated? Was he pissed? Sakusa didn’t know, and he didn’t care. All he knew was that he was going to come.

One more text was worth Kita purring praise to him as he fucked into Atsumu. Every “You’re doing fantastic,” and “See how he folds under you?” convinced him that it was worth it to bring him back into their bedroom one more time. One more time. Just one more. 

One more turned into two. Three? He was already losing count. All he knew that the blue marker on his phone’s calendar sprinkled throughout each month would have him buzzing with anticipation. One more. It was just one more. 

One more set of sheets that were changed regularly as Kita spent his nights there during each meeting. One more plate being added to the table, because it would just be easier to eat together, it only made sense. One more person to consider when requesting time off. It wasn’t much when it was him.

– – – 

The sun sat high in the sky. The sun was steady. Reliable. Predictable. Clouds may disrupt its shine, but it still rose in the east and set in the west. Dutifully so. Kita found admiration in its idle dedication, its outstanding devotion to the schedule set. Kita found comfort in the regular, the mundane, the predictable. 

The regular texts that would make his heart race with anticipation.

The familiar genkan he’d step into before he was consumed by hungry lips and lustful hands. 

The unchanging sunlight that would dance amongst Sakusa’s curls in the early light. 

The consistent smiles and hearty laughter that came from Atsumu in the quietness of the night.

What he _wasn’t_ used to was the kind of text that came to his phone that afternoon. 

“‘Is this a date?’” 

Atsumu choked on his orange juice mid-sip. A few firm pats from Sakusa cleared him. “Fuck, thanks. Is it?”

“I don’t know, _is_ it?”

“I thought he just might wanna come, ya know?”

“Yeah, I thought to, too.”

“So it’s not a date.”

“I don’t think so.”

Sakusa stared at the text on his screen a bit longer, finding himself unable to type the two-lettered word. 

“Yer hesitation’.”

“I’m not.”

“Well, it’s okay, we can talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Omi, he kissed ya on the cheek last time he was over,” Atsumu deadpanned. “Ya know, fer someone who had a hoe phase–”

“Miya-senshu, your order.” The waitress gingerly placed his food in front of him, taking a moment to say “Sakusa-senshu,” before placing a plate in front of Sakusa as well. Atsumu smiled sweetly and thanked her, accompanied by a semi-reluctant Sakusa. 

“Itadakimasu.”

Atsumu dug in, wasting no time to devour his meal. He only earned half-hearted looks from his boyfriend. Ah, how he’s come such a long way. He interrupted his own moment of reminiscence to confront his boyfriend. “You like him.”

It was Sakusa’s turn to have a lapse in breath. “Why...would you say...that,” he coughed, regaining himself after downing a few sips of orange juice himself. 

“Ya know, Omi, fer someone as wild as you, you sure are emotionally constipated.”

“The hell is that to supposed to mean?” he snapped, angrily thrashing his fork into his lunch. It was his idea to have an outing after practice, but now he deeply regretted it. 

“Sakusa–”

“ _What_?!”

“ _Kiyoomi_ ,” Atsumu said sternly. “I had to confess to ya _four times_.”

“Hmph, no you didn’t. I distinctly remember one,” he huffed. He’d had just about enough of Atsumu’s–

“That’s ‘cause ya didn’t believe me the first three!” His raise in volume caught the eye of a few other patrons. He gave a sheepish “Sumimasen.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Well how was I supposed to know you were serious? You flirted with everyone.”

“Omi-kun, the first two times I _literally_ said ‘I like you,’” he whisper shouted.

“You could’ve said that to anyone.”

“Not after takin’ them on a date!”

“We were on a date?”

Atsumu sat up straight, coming to terms with his fate. He started into a void only he could see. “This is it,” he said softly. “Sakusa Kiyoomi is gonna put me in an early grave.”

“If you keep talking like that, you’re right,” Sakusa bit back.

“Now why’re _you_ upset?!” Atsumu wailed into his hands. _When will I know peace?_

“Stop thinking rude things in your mind.”

“Oh my god.”

“It’s not a date.” Sakusa unlocked his phone and went back to the messages.

“Wait, don’t send that!” Atsumu reached his hand out to stop him mid-text. 

Sakusa looked up from the screen, unamused. “You just agreed that it wasn’t a date.”

“Well that was then, this is now!”

“‘ _Then_ ’ was literally fifteen seconds ago.”

“I’m a changed man, Omi.”

“You’re annoying.” Sakusa looked back to his phone, fingers flying across the small keyboard. 

“What’re you so scared of?”

Sakusa placed his phone on the table, leaving a very confused farmer contemplating the meaning of three typing dots on the other end. “What?”

Atsumu steeled himself, bearing his full height. “ _You_ like’im, and yer too scared ta admit it.”

“ _What_?”

“And that’s okay.”

“‘Tsumu, I don’t know what you’re–”

“‘Cause I like’im, too,” he finished off.

“Oh thank go– wait, _what_?”

“Yer food’s gettin’ cold.” Atsumu gestured to Sakusa’s plate, then continued to shovel his own into packed cheeks.

“Don’t run away from this.” Sakusa gave Atsumu a determined look. _Now_ they were going to talk.

“Well if I’m runnin’, yer doin’ the hundred meter dash,” he mumbled between mouthfuls. 

“ _Excuse me_?”

Atsumu grimaced as he forced the food down in an uncomfortable lump. “Listen, I can tell when ya like something, and when ya like _someone_.”

Sakusa's narrowed eyes were full of doubt and skepticism. “And how would _you_ know if I liked someone? Hm?”

Atsumu realized what it was. Of course. He’d been transferred to the Twilight Zone. That could be the only reason his usually reasonable boyfriend had his head this far up his–

“Yer _dating me._ I can tell when ya like someone. Yer doin’ all the same stuff from before we got together.”

“Oh please, how would _you_ know?”

“How would I– what kinda question is _that_ ? I’m yer _boyfriend_ ? We’ve been dating for _two years_?”

“Well you couldn’t tell when I was throwing all those hints at you the first time,” Sakusa scoffed, taking a small sip from his own drink. 

“Glarin’ at me from the other side of the court isn’t ‘throwin’ hints’ Omi-kun!”

“Well you still got it, see?”

“Someone come save me from my boyfriend.” Atsumu dug the heel of his palms as far as they could go into his eyes without impairing his vision. “Look, all I’m sayin’ is that I _know_ you like Kita–”

“I do not.”

“And I do, too, don’t interrupt. And what’s so bad if it’s a date?”

“Because I don’t know what to do after that, okay?!” Sakusa’s outburst erupted throughout the cafe. Atsumu saw his eyes beginning to gloss over. It was time to go home.

Atsumu took care of the bill and offered his apologies while Sakusa made his way to the car. The drive home was silent, uncomfortably so. Atsumu finally pulled into their driveway and killed the engine. He began opening the door to be stopped by the smallest of voices.

“I–” Sakusa cut himself off for a moment to wrestle with the many thoughts occupying his mind. He worked on a way to string them into coherent sentences. “Atsumu, I love you.”

Atsumu turned towards him, watching him play with his fingers in his lap. The redness of his bottom lip gave clue to the way Sakusa abused it on the way home. His eyes were filled with tears once again. “I know. I–”

“And,” he cut off, “I think I do...like Kita, I mean.”

Atsumu took a slow breath. A careful hand reached out to him. “Omi-kun–”

“But how is that supposed to _work_ ? I’m supposed to like _you_ . _Only you._ How can I– how _dare_ I...that’s not how this works. That’s not how any of this is supposed to work.” Sakusa’s voice cracked as a few tears made their way into his folded hands, sore from the wringing he put them through. 

“Hey,” Atsumu said softly, hoping to get Sakusa out of his head. “You’re scared about if he likes us back.” A small sniffle was his only response. “Who cares what society thinks or how things are done or _supposed_ ta be? I’m not dating society. I’m datin’ Sakusa Kiyoomi. And in _my_ personal opinion, I think it’s okay.”

Sakusa’s sniffles grew in number and volume as he bit back a broken sob. “It’s okay?”

Atsumu pulled his face up so that Sakusa would face him. He kissed his tears away and murmured words of assurance against his skin. “It’s okay. I love you. And if he doesn’t like us back then fuck’em. But not really though, he’d probably like that.”

Sakusa giggled at his boyfriend’s antics. “Yeah, fuck him.”

– – – 

_Fuck me._

Kita is not nervous. Kita doesn’t _get_ nervous. There’s no point to it. You don’t get nervous going to the bathroom, or brushing your teeth, or opening a door. These are regular practices and habits done every day. What’s _not_ done every day is a date. For him, that’s fine. What else isn’t done? A date with a couple. A little out of the ordinary, but nothing _too_ out of left field. 

What he wasn’t used to was the warmth he felt when he Atsumu smiled at him in the mornings after their rendezvous, full of adoration and pure joy. What he wasn’t used to was the way Sakusa’s prickly exterior became soft around the edges when they spoke together, hushed and shy gestures replacing blunt answers and calls. Atsumu’s smile from a statement Kita made, useful in disarming him. Sakusa’s soft voice useful in taking all he had left to give. 

He wasn’t used to wanting. To needing. To yearning. 

He wasn’t used to being utterly fucked. 

Were his fringes right? They were the same as always. Should they be different? No. 

“I don’t have time for this.”

Kita left his small home on the farm, a small bag with a change of clothes in tow. It wasn’t to spend the night, though he had a small collection that was building in their home if need be, it was more for the activity they agreed upon that night. It was a hobby of Sakusa’s that rather surprised him. From personal experience, he knew that Sakusa was quite skillful with his hands. He was curious about what he would make. 

Kita stepped into the establishment, spotting the pair right away. They looked cute in their old clothes, bleach stains and small tears making themselves apparent on the fabric. He smiled softly before signaling to go get changed in an open dressing room. Once he sported his own set of ratted garments, he sat next to Atsumu, a spot clearly reserved for him. 

“How are you?”

“Well–”

“Volume much,” came from Atsumu’s right. 

He shot a glare at the source and continued. “We’ve been great! Ya know that new move we were workin’ on? The one where Omi comes up like he’s gonna do a cross but comes down with a straight?”

The excitement in his voice and sparkle in his eye made Kita’s heart skip a beat. Maybe two if he really took the time to be sure. He’d always loved Atsumu’s unadulterated adoration for the sport. Even after all this time, he still carried the childlike wonder of setting for the first time. “You got it right today.”

“Yes! Shoulda seen Adriah’s face when he couldn’t catch it.” Atsumu gave a smug grin that was full of deserved pride. He worked hard. They both did. How could he not fall– NO.

“I’m proud of you. Both of you.” Past Atsumu’s stray, blonde hairs, he could see the slight coloring the tips of Sakusa’s ears had taken. 

“I prepped your clay, by the way.” Sakusa placed a small mound of clay with just the right amount of moisture for molding on Kita’s turntable. Kita saw the small tremble in his fingers, and decided that he would comment on it later. He actually looked into the art of pottery before he came, not wanting to embarrass himself on his first attempt. He sure they wouldn’t mind, though a small part of his pride wanted to spare himself from _complete_ abominations. 

“Thank you, Kiyoomi-kun.” The color on Sakusa’s ears deepened. Kita took a mental note. 

The three began to spin their tables silently, each of them focused on the newly assigned task at hand. Sakusa took no time making what looked to be a narrow vase that could turn into more. Atsumu tried his hand at a small bowl, and Kita did the same for now. 

“Sh-Shinsuke-san, how is the farm? Is it rough this time of year?” Sakusa croaked, widening the vase’s base and body to round it out.

Kita was sure that his heart skipped two beats this time. At least. “It’s fine,” he started, “just mostly concerned with a few weeds that’ve been growing in.” It was true. A small set of wild growth took a liking to the southeast portion of the field and he was perplexed as to why. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” was all Sakusa could offer him. He prayed Kita’s perception didn’t extend to his physical senses because his heart pounded against his ribcage at an unrelenting pace. 

“Ya want some help?” Atsumu chirped. 

Kita’s pace on the turntable faltered for a moment, causing a rather unsavory lump in his clumsy bowl. “I couldn’t ask you to do that. You have professional careers to take care of. I’ll be fine.”

Atsumu watched his small bowl form into...a larger bowl? He added clay at a whim just to see what would happen. “Well ya didn’t _ask_ . I kinda just _offered_ , so it’s a little different, don’t ya think?”

This is not how this was supposed to happen. This was not how it worked. _He_ didn’t get “flustered.” He didn’t get _nervous_. He–

“I wouldn’t mind either. Especially if you need help,” Sakusa piped up from his own table. His vase was forming nicely– a wide, broad bottom that narrowed towards the top. He’d stopped spinning the table now and was actively working on custom handles. 

_Exactly how many times had he done this?_

“I don’t need help,” he stated. Simple and true. He didn’t. He’d had the land for years now. This was nothing new. “Though I’d love the company.”

A wide grin spread across Atsumu’s face, a complementary smile made itself apparent through crescent eyes above Sakusa’s mask. He liked this. He liked…no.

“Already planning the next date and we’re only fifteen minutes inta this one,” he chuckled. 

“Who knows? We might haveta fight all those other volleyball couples in the Kita harem,” Atsumu snided. 

“Pfft, oh please.” Kita rolled his eyes at the absurdity. But the comment was...comforting. Secure. Reliable. 

They stayed there for about two hours. Sakusa made something the other two would definitely pay money for. Atsumu made an unreasonably large bowl-like figure, one that would be going home with Kita, since they hadn’t had space for it in their own home. Atsumu found a kind of sense of pride in knowing that a piece of him would be with Kita. Was he being poetic? It was just a bowl. Kita’s crude attempt would being going home with the couple. Kita felt a similar feeling bloom in his chest. 

The three stood outside for a moment, the blanket of night silencing the noise that plagued their minds. None of them found a real reason to stay, though the thought of leaving wasn’t something any of them were eager to do. 

“This was fun.” Kita broke the deafening silence but found himself drowning in unfamiliar thoughts and feelings. His heart quickened first, a low and steady rhythm in his ears. The faint feeling of moisture made itself apparent in his clenched palms. “We should–”

“Kita.”

Kita looked into honey-colored eyes, full of determination. Full of fear. 

“Matane.”

He stared into Atsumu, allowing himself to be taken. Offering himself to the warmth they provided. He then looked to Sakusa, feeling the same heat behind onyx eyes. He smiled. 

“Matane.”

– – – 

Kita stood in the kitchen, looking over a few separate dishes he wanted to introduce that night. After hearing that despite Sakusa’s…“wild days,” he’d actually had a palate that was pretty tame and rather boring. It was easy for Kita to put the pieces together, considering Sakusa’s sheltered, “rich kid,” (Atsumu’s words) lifestyle. He decided to start introducing more homely dishes so that the two of them could eat proper meals. He trusted Atsumu to take care of the two of them when he was gone. He wondered when he started caring about that. He hummed to himself as the taroromo softened in the water. He silently wondered about a lot of things. 

“Atsumu.” Sakusa called for him as soon as he came out the shower, a towel draped around his hips. He paused answering a curious cat from an anonymous user. “I need to talk to you.”

“I didn’t forget to flush this time, you’re fi–”

“I want to bottom.”

“Eh?” 

“I’m not repeating myself.”

“No, I’m just thanking the all mighty ones above for saving my ass,” he breathed, raising his hands in celebration. 

Sakusa frowned, obviously not amused with his little show. “You like me in your ass.”

“Well yeah, but maybe a guy can–”

“I want to bottom for Kita.”

“ _HUH?_ ”

Atsumu came tumbling into the kitchen. It didn’t take Kita much more than a few nanoseconds to determine that something was on his mind. 

“Hey Kita, are ya busy?”

“Well–”

“Okay so Omi just told me the craziest thing. I’m tellin’ ya, the _craziest thing._ ”

Kita didn’t have to look up from the simmering pots to know that Atsumu was just being dramatic. As usual. “He told you something you didn’t expect.”

“I didn’t expect it cause it was crazy!”

“It wasn’t, Atsumu.”

“You haven’t heard it yet!”

“I know it isn’t.” Kita raised a tablespoon of a sauce he was preparing to his lips. 

“He wants to bottom.”

“That’s fine.”

“ _For you._ ”

Kita Shinsuke learned that you can choke on a tablespoon of sauce that day. Atsumu pat his back to clear his windpipe. 

“Yeah, that’s what _I_ said.”

Kita was able to come to and wipe his mouth with a paper towel to remove any remaining spittle. “Is there any particular reason?”

“He’s goin’ on ‘n’ on about ‘You look like yer havin’ fun. How come I can’t bottom.’ Like what the hell is that. So I told’em that–”

“It’s fine.”

“No, I said– _what_?!”

Sakusa languidly entered the kitchen and draped himself over Kita. He nuzzled into his cheek as he mumbled “Told you he’d be fine with it.”

Kita wrapped an arm around the back of Sakusa’s neck and kissed him on the cheek. Sakusa hummed in delight. “You want a taste?”

“Of you, yeah.”

Kita giggled softly at the remark, bringing a fresh clean spoon to the sauce and delivering it to him. He whispered a joke that earned a snort from the ebony, his own shoulders shaking with each chuckle. A chaste kiss was exchanged between them.

Atsumu saw it more and more as time went on. Hesitant hands that played with the other’s fingers. An arm that found its way across the other’s shoulders. Whispers of kisses that never met. It wasn’t until he said something about it that gave them the “blessing” he was sure they were looking for.

“Yer tellin’ me we can all suck each other’s dicks but yer too afraid to hold hands?”

They laughed hysterically that it was Atsumu that had to save them from themselves. They laughed with relief knowing it was okay. Maybe exchanged goodnight kisses before seeing Kita off. Maybe moans were swallowed by lips that were too shy to meet once before. And maybe their bed seemed just big enough every once in a while. 

Heated rendezvous became regular visits for updates on daily life. How the farm was going. Training. The new quick. The newest set of crops. The spiciest experience some nights were the homemade wasabi that Kita brought over. The hottest would be the yakisoba Atsumu fried that night. And the most intense would be the grip Sakusa had on either of their hands as they watched psychothrillers late into the night. 

The last experience often left the three with uncomfortable cricks in their necks, but it was worth seeing each other first thing in the early morning. Sakusa, often the last one to wake, was greeted more than once by an expansive breakfast made by the two. He could hear Atsumu’s soft laughter from the kitchen as they spoke, still assuming he was asleep until he finally groaned while stretching. Kita looked right in their kitchen. He looked right standing next to Atsumu. 

Shyness was chased away by morning kisses, afternoon cuddles, and the sweet dreams shared by night. Departing became much harder, but it was never a true goodbye. “See you again,” rather. There would always be again. 

With a newfound trust and growing security in the man underneath him, Sakusa was ready to explore everything they could be. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Kita whispered in an assuring tone. Sakusa knew he meant it.

Sakusa looked over to Atsumu, a slight scowl replacing his previously sweet nature. “And _I’ll_ take care of _you_.”

Atsumu felt the danger in his tone, but still found the courage to counter. “And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?”

– – – 

Atsumu sometimes wonders if his boyfriend hates him. And every once in a while, he’s sure he does. There was no other explanation on why his legs were strapped to the legs of the chair he sat on, and his arms restrained behind the back. “Haha, very funny,” was what he said two weeks ago when Sakusa proposed the idea. To his (slight) dismay, Kita agreed. Because of course he would. Sakusa was a goddamn terror and Kita only enabled him. The (stupid) prideful part of him took it as a challenge when Kita suggested that it might be “too much” for him. Because of course he did. 

And now he’s here: strapped to a chair, half hard, and watching his boyfriend undress. 

“You look good like that.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hmm, maybe next time,” Sakusa hummed as he sat on the bed across from him. “You know what to say if–”

“I’m _fine_ . If anythin’, you don’t think _yer_ gonna have trouble?”

Sakusa scoffed. “Oh please.”

“I’m tellin’ ya! Kita can be kind of,” Atsumu darted his eyes towards the door before flicking them back to Sakusa, “ _intense_.”

“Maybe for you, but not for me.” A boop to the nose punctuated the sentence. Sakusa leaned in to give Atsumu a tender kiss, letting their lips melt into each other. A hand reached between Atsumu’s thighs to give a few lazy strokes to his hardening cock, a moan from Atsumu breaking the kiss. 

“Asshole.”

“Heh.”

Sakusa pulled back and climbed the bed, bringing a pillow to his lap. 

“Oh, so now you remember the pillow,” came from his left. 

“I said I was sorry!”

A small click announced Kita’s arrival. He stood in the doorway for a moment, admiring the rope interlaced across Atsumu’s chest and ultimately tying him to the chair. How they pressed against his broad chest and outlined his figure. The blonde blushed under his gaze. Kita smiled softly and walked over to Sakusa, placing a gentle kiss to the two moles above his brow. 

“You did a great job on the knots,” he whispered. 

Sakusa looked up to meet his eyes, his own as round as saucers. His mouth was agape with reverence. Fuck.

Kita veered away from Sakusa’s waiting lips to press his mouth against his cheek. Under his ear. To his neck. “You smell good, too. You used the soap I bought you.”

Sakusa could feel electricity dance across his skin as he felt a buzz of pleasure at each point of contact. Kita’s hand snaked up his side as he planted tender kisses to the expanse of his collarbone. A warm tongue caressing the skin there had Sakusa draw in a sharp breath. He craned his neck out the way to let Kita in even more. 

_Take me._

“I bet you taste good, too.”

_Taste me._

Kita moved forward with his advances, pressing his weight against Sakusa and having him accommodate him. Sakusa leaned back. Further and further until Kita was completely over him. Despite being shorter in stature, he felt _large_. Imposing. Undeniable and unmovable. 

_Take._

Sakusa could already feel the press against his briefs. He wished he’d taken them off too, able to show Kita that he was ready. Kita took his time to leave small pecks and marks as he made his way down the expanse that was Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Atsumu told me you hadn’t bottomed in a while,” he commented, saying it as plain as the weather. “Such a shame. You have such pretty nipples. Did he ever let you touch them?”

“No,” Atsumu spat bitterly from the chair, the smallest beads of precome coming from his slit.

“A shame.” Kita took one of the soft buds in his mouth and sucked gently, he could already feel Sakusa keening from the contact, his reluctant moans filling the air. He reached the hand he wasn’t bearing his weight on to palm Sakusa through his briefs, earning a roll of his hips into the palm of his hand. He stayed for just a moment before placing the pillow Sakusa held before beneath him. 

_Taste._

“I asked Atsumu which moles were his favorite. He told me about a few. Here are some of mine. Like right here.” Kita went down to Sakusa’s right pec, kissing the two moles that sat beneath it, then biting the skin around them.

“ _Shit._ ”

Kita licked the mark he left, tasting a slight metallic tinge at each glide of his tongue. “You bruise so easily. It’s beautiful.”

Sakusa buzzed from the statement, almost feeling proud of something he couldn’t control either way. He bruised easily for Kita. He did right by him. He braced himself for the sting of teeth as Kita sunk down on the curve of his waist. 

_Taste me. Take me._

It still didn’t save him from a desperate moan. Kita kissed along his soft abs, leading himself to the place he was sure he’d wanted to be touched most. “Cute.”

Atsumu was snapped out of his own trance, devouring the look of watching his boyfriend melt under...were they…? It didn’t matter for now. All he did was how each touch of skin set his skin aflame. Each new mark and bruise brought him more satisfaction. He wanted to see Sakusa’s skin marked. Declared. Claimed. 

The blood left his face and ran quickly to his dick, almost fully hard from the sight alone. He observed Kita make his way down each corner of Sakusa’s body. “Pretty” would punctuate the end of a kiss or a newfound hickey. He wanted to be there. He wanted to leave a few patches of his own. To declare Sakusa as his own. No. _Theirs._

“Fuck!” Atsumu shouted in frustration as his dick slapped against his chest while he made futile attempts to rut against air itself, _needing_ any type of friction. Once he saw Kita remove and Sakusa’s briefs to expose his own hard and and leaking cock, he felt even more intensity in his desires. 

Kita looked up to Sakusa, his slightly curved dick caressing his cheek. “It’s beautiful from this view, Kiyoomi-kun.” He began kissing along the shaft, leaving Sakusa whimpering and bucking at the feeling. Kita brought a strong hand to his hip to keep him still. “Yer just like Atsumu in more ways than one,” he chuckled. “You sound so pretty.”

_I can make’im sound even prettier. Just let me. Let me. Let–_

Atsumu rutted against nothing in desperation. He didn’t care to be in someone or have someone in him. In that moment, he needed someone to touch his dick. His nails dug into his soft palms behind his back. It felt as though the restraints got tighter with every pull and tug. He let out a string of curses to lament his situation. 

“Fuckfuckfuck _please._ Just– fuck! Kita. Kita, you can hear me. Please. _Please._ ”

He laser focused on lubed fingers that made their way in and out of Sakusa, the man himself groaning under his touch. “ _Pleasepleaseplea–_ ”

“Atsumu told me about some of your ‘secret moles.’ It was kind of cute, really. He said there was one here…” Kita leaned over to take the tip of Sakusa’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the small mole that was there. 

“ _Kita_ ,” he hissed, pushing his hips against the hand that held him down. He wanted more. He needed more. He had to have _more._ The cool air replaced the warmth of Kita’s mouth, having Sakusa release unashamed needy noises, chasing Kita’s lips once more. 

“There was a cute one right here.” Kita latches on to the underside of his dick, sucking the skin around a small beauty mark there. He could feel Sakusa tremble under him as he groaned with pleasure. The barely there stimulation of his dick and the fingers that made a home on his prostate had his skin glistening with sweat. His breaths were getting shorter and shorter. 

“And there’s one…” Kita gingerly removed his fingers, though Sakusa still gasped softly at their absence. “Hands and knees.”

Sakusa opened his eyes for the first time since the ordeal to make eye contact with Kita. His mustard eyes bored into his core. He could hear Atsumu’s breath hitch between his rasps for air. He didn’t dare look away. A slight raise of an eyebrow was all he needed to promptly follow orders. He slowly turned around, placing a few pillows under where his elbows would be. He was on all fours when he felt Kita’s hands snake up his back.

“Your back muscles are beautiful. I can tell you’ve worked hard on them.”

“Um, Kita–”

“You’re quite built for your body type. You take care of yourself well, Kiyoomi-kun.” Kita brought his hands back to himself to roll on a condom and cover himself in lube. 

“Where was–”  
  


“You two are really alike.”

Sakusa paused for a moment. “Huh?” he croaked, hearing the danger in Kita’s voice. 

“We can take care of your talking next time. The last one…” He spread Sakusa’s ass cheeks to reveal the smallest of moles sitting inside the left one. “Is right here.” 

Sakusa groaned as he felt the pressure of Kita against his walls. He dropped his head between his arms and hoped the shameless sound was swallowed by the sheets and blankets surrounding him. His girth had Saksua twitching around him, waiting in anticipation. Slow, steady movements became deliberate and quick thrusts inside him. Sakusa couldn’t help but feel so full. So needy. So desperate for Kita’s cock. 

“Fuck! Yes...yes. Fuck me. Give me more!”

“You two are really alike,” he laughed as he arched Sakusa’s back. 

“Fuck me, yes! Yes!”

Atsumu strained against the ropes in the chair as he rolled his hips into _nothing._ Got to feel _nothing_ . He was painfully hard and leaking precome over his abdomen. He watched as Sakusa let out crude, needy pleas for more. More Kita. More. _More._

“More more more you _whore_ !” Atsumu wanted to feel Sakusa’s tight hole surround his cock as he fucked him raw, hard and fast. He wanted to feel Sakusa shake under his touch. He wanted to tear him apart. “Yer a fuckin’ _whore! Fuck!_ Let me–” 

A futile buck of his hips fed into his frustration and weakened his resolve. “Kita lemme touch him, please. Lemme touch him, Kita. Please.”

Kita leaned over Sakusa, his chest almost touching his back. He gave slow and deep thrusts to bottom out, drinking in the way Sakusa trembled under him. “You hear him. He wants to touch you so bad. When was the last time you let him touch you like this?"

_Take._

“When was the last time you felt him like this?”

_Taste._

Sakusa pushed his hips into Kita, chasing his cock like the glutton he was. 

“You want me so bad.”

“Kita, pleasepleaseplease,” was all Atsumu could say as he furiously strained against the restraints. “Kiyoomi, look at you...takin’ his cock so easy. _Fuck!_ Bet yer squeezin’ ‘round’im right now. Ya fuckin’ _whore_ .” Atsumu whimpered in agony. He leaked over himself, not having the heart to look at his pleading cock. He just wanted to be _touched_. 

Sakusa drank every cry of the word ‘whore’ and imbued it into his being. He _was_ a little whore. One who wanted to be filled to the brim and more with Kita’s cock. He slammed into Kita, surprising himself as he knocked the wind out of him.

Kita felt the exhilaration of having someone fold under him. The careful Sakusa Kiyoomi, the one who stacked a house of cards with immense attention to detail and intricate planning, was greedy for his cock. Begging for it. Chasing it every time he pulled out. It was time he took back what Sakusa stole. 

He pulled out completely, leaving the man beneath him gasping for air. He walked over to the chair that contained an Atsumu with red stripes decorating his chest– rope burn as a result of his struggle. The blonde looked to him with reverence and fury. As he reached around to untie him, he only uttered on command:

“Do not get up from this chair.”

As soon as his arms were undone he wrapped his hand around himself, shuddering at the satisfaction. He used the come around his groin to shamelessly lube himself before being tossed a bottle. Believing his punishment was finally over, he quickly got into a steady rhythm, determined to reach his high as soon as possible. He shut his eyes as he fucked into his fist. 

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu squinted one eye open, just to bring his head eye level with Sakusa being seated to the hilt onto Kita’s cock. He looked to Sakusa’s expression: completely satiated and close to bliss. His throat went dry in a matter of seconds. He leaned forward just to–

“What did I say?”

Kita’s command rang in his ear. He leaned back into the chair, still fisting himself as Sakusa began bouncing on KIta’s dick. He listened to the lewd way his hips smacked against Sakusa’s ass every time Sakusa took him in. He quickly matched his own hand with their timing. 

Kita reached around to wrap his hand around Sakusa, trusting him to keep moving as he spread some lube over his hand to pump him in tandem. Sakusa let out a small squeal at the double stimulation, but quickly melted into his touch.

“Kita,” he breathed, “Kita ‘m gonna...I’m gonna…”

"Come."

Sakusa grunted as he tried to hold back his orgasam before letting it wash over him. He spilled over Kita’s hand, a few stray drops hitting his chest as Kita stroked him through his orgasm. He could feel Kita give a few last thrusts to work through his own. Atsumu took it as a cue to finally let himself go, spilling messily and carelessly over himself. His back arched before slacking back into the chair. His chest was a bright red, flush with more than the markings from the rope themselves. 

As they all came down their respective highs, they found a small comfort in the others around them. They found that maybe they didn’t have to be afraid. 

**Author's Note:**

> summerand liz tricked me into making atsumu say whore after i tried to pspsps them. what kinda shit is this? i want a refund. aight, other than that, im gonna knock tf out.
> 
> @u_suspend if you wanna see me embarrass myself in real time


End file.
